The present invention relates to integrated circuit (IC) design. In particular, it relates to making logic changes in an already implemented circuit.
It is known that in existing design flows a change in the logic specification, such as would be usual for an engineering change order (ECO), can lead to large changes in the implementation. There is a need for computer-aided design (CAD) methodologies to handle logic changes specified for an existing circuit, without restarting the entire design synthesis process.